Red Velvet
by emospritelet
Summary: Part 5 of the Rumbelle Honeymoon one-shot series. The Dark One's maid has a problem only he can help her with... Cover art by Emilie Brown


**CocoRocks prompt: ****could you maybe write smutty FTL oneshots like ones where if Rumple hadn't kicked Belle out after trying TLK on him?**

**Hmm, I'll probably do that in a future one-shot series, but for now…**

* * *

The Dark Castle was quiet when Rumplestiltskin returned from the deal he had made with the Duchess of Meryton. He rubbed his hands in glee as he thought about his payment from that particular encounter; the necklace she had eagerly agreed to give him in exchange for him removing the unsightly warts from her face contained a particularly old and powerful stone that was handy for storing magic. It would come in useful. He shrugged off his dragonhide coat, draping it across the round table in the hall and brushing off his sleeves of gold silk, straightening the collar of his red brocade waistcoat. Dragonhide was good for scaring the nobles, and made him look every inch the Dark One, but when he was not deal-making or expecting guests, he liked to be comfortable. The fact that Belle had commented that this particular outfit suited him had no bearing on the matter. None whatsoever.

He entered the great hall and strode to his wheel, half an ear out for his pretty maid. He decided not to bother her for tea; the hour was late and the last thing he wanted to do was get her out of bed to serve him. He wasn't sure that Belle in a nightdress was something he could cope with. Besides, he was quite capable of fetching tea himself, although admittedly it never tasted as good as hers. He waved a hand, and a tray of tea things appeared, steam issuing from the spout of the teapot in a thin stream. He placed his hands on the wheel, immediately feeling more relaxed, and began to spin slowly, feeding the gold thread into the bowl at his feet in a steady rhythm.

"Rumplestiltskin? You're back." Belle's voice made him look up, and to his surprise she was still dressed, a book clutched to her chest, both arms wrapped around it. _Reading in the library_, he thought fondly, as she approached him.

"Did your deal go well?" she asked, and his eyebrow twitched slightly at her tone. She sounded a little husky, as though she was coming down with something. He eyed her more closely, noting her flushed cheeks and darkened eyes.

"Are you well?" he asked, concerned, and she bit her lip, looking at him with wide eyes and causing an uncomfortable tightness in his loins. Damn this bloody leather!

"I – don't know," she admitted. "I feel – so strange."

He stopped spinning, his fingers poised on the smooth wood of the wheel, and put his head to the side as he turned to face her fully.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked, and she ran a hand through her hair, which was loose around her shoulders.

"I feel hot," she said slowly, trailing a finger down her throat and over her chest, dipping into her cleavage. "Do I look hot to you?"

_Always_. He swallowed hard, resolved to keep his eyes on her face.

"Is there anything else the matter?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Yes." She walked towards him slowly, her hips swaying, making him gulp. "I feel as though there's something inside me, crawling beneath my skin. An – itch. An itch I don't know how to scratch." She stopped in front of him, her breathing hard, her chest heaving. She was looking at him as though he was everything she had ever wanted, and he licked his lips nervously.

"Belle, how long have you had this feeling?" he asked quietly, and she smiled, batting her eyes.

"Since I got about two chapters into this book," she said, holding it up. Rumple's eyes widened as he recognised it, a notorious book, bound in red velvet and, he had thought, well hidden on one of the upper shelves of the library. She had been reading _that_?

"I need your help, Rumple," she said breathlessly. "Please."

She took a step closer to him, and he backed away a little, raising his hands uncertainly.

"Belle, I…"

"Please," she whispered. "I can't stand it! I have to…have to…"

She reached out to him, and he watched her in a daze as she ran her hands over his face, her fingertips stroking his hair and pulling his head down on hers for a kiss. She moaned as their lips met, and he had to bite back his own groan of pleasure as he tasted her, all her warmth and light and goodness. Instinctively, he kissed her back, and she pressed her body up against him, tugging his head closer as her tongue probed his mouth, making his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. The kiss was like fire and ice, making him burn and shiver as she devoured him, and his hesitant hands came to rest on her hips.

Dimly, he was aware of her hands at his chest, and his eyes widened further as he realised she was unbuttoning his waistcoat. He pulled his mouth free to stare at her incredulously.

"Belle!" he breathed, and she pouted, her blue eyes pleading.

"Let me, Rumple," she said softly. "Please, just let me."

He was still staring at her when she pushed the waistcoat from his shoulders, the silk brocade hitting the floor behind him. She ran her hands over the gold silk of his shirt, an approving growl issuing from her throat and making him start in surprise. He was painfully aroused, the heat from her body, from her kisses, coursing through him like fire. He was sure she must feel it, pressed against him as she was. Her fingers slipped beneath the shirt at his chest, running over his skin and tweaking his nipple. He let out a squeak of surprise that he was immediately thankful no one but Belle had heard the Dark One utter. She pressed hot, wet kisses to his exposed chest, making small sounds of enjoyment that were doing terrible things to him. His throat bobbed.

"Uh – Belle?" he said throatily, and she pulled back, hands tugging at the laces of his trousers. He shook his head to clear it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed, and she shot him a pleading look as she got the laces open.

"I know this is what you want," she said huskily. "I see you watch me. I know you want me."

"Belle, I…" He trailed off lamely at the look in her eyes.

"I have to get rid of this feeling, Rumple," she pleaded. "You have to help me. I _need _this. Please. Let me do this for you."

He was convinced he was dreaming when she sank to her knees in front of him and reached into his pants to free him for her attention. He looked down at himself disbelievingly, hard and straining in her small white hand, the skin there darker than the rest of his body, but the tiny golden scales still covering the hard length of him. A bead of moisture formed, and Belle leant forward and licked it, making him let out a strangled groan. She flicked her eyes up to his, dark blue pools full of promise, and he let his head roll back with a full-throated moan as she closed her mouth around him. His fingers sank into her dark curls as she moved, her mouth soft and hot and wet, her lips keeping a delicious friction on him. Stars were bursting in his head and he couldn't hold back his moans as she closed her thumb and forefinger around him, increasing the pressure, stroking the whole of his length with her mouth and hand. He raised his head, looking down at her in amazement, watching her cheeks hollow around him as she sucked, feeling her tongue curl around him. He could feel himself building towards his release, and he thought about what they might share later, how good she would feel when he took her, how he would make her cry out in pleasure and scream his name, how her eyes would shine with light for him, only for him.

Belle looked up at him in that instant, the purity of her feelings glowing from within her, and he came hard, shouting her name, his hands fisting in her hair as he pulsed, his hot seed filling her mouth. She drank him down, sucking him hard, pulling every last drop from him, and he staggered with the intensity of it, leaning on her shoulders as he gasped for breath.

Belle drew back, tucking him away with a smirk, her eyes glinting with satisfaction. He gazed at her, shaking his head in wonder and making her blush a little. Gentle fingers curled around her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"How was that?" she asked, biting her lip and looking mischievous. She gasped as he took her face in his hands and kissed her as thoroughly as he could manage, and giggled when he finally released her.

"That, Mrs Gold," he said breathlessly. "Was incredibly erotic. You played that beautifully, sweetheart."

He kissed her again, and Belle slid her arms around him, responding enthusiastically. Eventually he pulled back with a sigh, and she rested her head against his chest, her finger drawing patterns on the gold silk.

"You know, I still have that itch…" she said playfully, and he grinned into her hair.

"Would you like me to scratch it for you?" he asked softly, and she giggled.

"Yes, but lose the magic," she said. "I think I want a change of venue again."

Rumple waved his hand, and the Dark Castle disappeared, to leave them standing once more in the interior of the cabin. Colours rippled across him, the greyish-green and gold replaced by tanned human skin, and he was Mr Gold again. He waggled his eyebrows at his new wife, making her chuckle, and she let out a shriek of surprise as he swept her up in his arms.

"Let's go scratch that itch for you, my dear," he said silkily, and carried her through to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Sex with no interruptions! Yay for the Golds!**


End file.
